


No Where

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Harry tries to find a place where he can belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation, of sorts, of the drabble "No One" which was written and posted on my LJ and at HP Fandom in March of '06.

_I drift up, touch the ceiling._

But I go right through.

_So I try to touch the roof._

But I go right through.

_I want to hug a tree, even the Whomping Willow._

It doesn't even twitch at me.

_I want to open the door, slam it open so everyone turns to look._

My hand encounters no resistance. I make no noise.

_I want to ride the winds, make sharp turns, control my broom._

Now, I can't even control my destiny.

_I want a place where I belong._

But there's no room here for a ghost.


End file.
